


even though we walk on different paths, time still passes

by samhwiwho



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, i didnt mean, if you, minhyun forgot hihi, nuest w, please love and support nuest w, wanna one made minhyun remember ???, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhwiwho/pseuds/samhwiwho
Summary: the members hum something unfamiliar and minhyun became too curious.





	even though we walk on different paths, time still passes

minhyun does not know if his new set of members are like this on the daily basis and he needs to be familiar with this or everyone is intently singing something he does not know yet. how could they all hum to the same song apart from their own debut song? minhyun doesn't know.

it all started with daehwi. daehwi was humming something while making his way to their kitchen. jisung have asked daehwi what he was humming because it was quite addicting, jisung's word not his. but daehwi just answered with a shrug, saying he heard it from woojin who have heard it from hyeongseob in one of their phone calls. then minhyun realize that he is eavesdropping, or something. 

then after a few hours, jihoon, jinyoung, seungwoon, and even jisung is humming it. to say that minhyun is not really curious would be a total lie because he is so so curious as to what song it is but everytime he asks, they all shrug and says the same thing. 

"it was the tune daehwi is humming which he got from woojin and hyeongseob's phone call."

believe it or not, he really wants to find out about the song but he couldn't do anything else but to wait for hyeongseob to call woojin. but when it happened, woojin ran as quick as a cheetah to his room and locks himself. minhyun sighs.

later that evening, daehwi is humming happily. to minhyun's luck, daehwi even sung a line. 

"if i could, if i could tell you.." daehwi sings, a bit too low for minhyun's liking because he couldn't hear the following words. 

he fishes his phone and types the words, scared that they'll just slip out of his head. he almost curses the maknae line for making the internet connection slow by playing games on their phones, but he doesn't. he would only scare the youngers once he do. 

when the screen flashed the search results, he knows he could drop his phone any minute so he grabbed it tighter. 

oh. so this is it. 

he closes the search engine and directs to call log. typing out the familiar number he has known for years, with shaky hands and teary eyes. he knows he is not strong enough but he also knows he could do this. 

"hello, minhyun-ah," he greets him. he said his name so calmly, like how he does it every single time for the past seven years. 

"j-jonghyun-ah," minhyun calls out. he swears he could see jonghyun smiling on the other line. all those years he's stuck with him, he knows his leader very well, just like how well jonghyun knows him. 

"have you heard of our new song yet? i, we got great feedbacks. i'm so happy, minhyun-ah. people are finally recognizing us." minhyun can point out that jonghyun is still shocked after everything. 

minhyun sighs, thinking about jonghyun's question. he actually forgot about it. he forgot that nu'est w was bound to release their special single today. he had been so busy with all their tapings as wanna one that he forgot about nu'est. he feels terrible. and it felt like jonghyun knew all of this because he said, "hey, it's okay, minhyun-ah. i know you are busy with your schedule as wanna one. we understand."

minhyun smiles sadly. he can never argue with jonghyun because he always say the right words when it comes to this. 

they talk about things jonghyun wanted to know regarding his life with the kids, how he was adjusting just fine with the new environment, and if he is fine after recording at the beach. they went silent after they've talked about almost everything they have missed. and then minhyun said what he missed the most. 

"can you sing for me?" he asks quietly. jonghyun laughs. 

"minhyun-ah, you know i can't sing. what you are asking for is impo-"

"please? just once. i miss your voice." minhyun pleaded. he can hear something shuffling. and sighs. 

"if only we could walk together again, i haven’t forgotten" minhyun know regrets he made jonghyun sing. he just knows that the leader would not sing, he would rather rap. "your beautiful voice, your smiling face," he smiles as jonghyun raps. he knows that he asked for something too simple but jonghyun does not like singing him songs. he does not even sing. "clearly remains in my memories," he totally regrets his request now. jonghyun's voice is becoming lower and minhyun still wants to hear every single beat, his voice. "i miss you, i miss you, i really miss you."

"i miss you, hwang minhyun. just hold on a little bit longer, you'll be with us again by then. just finish what we all started. i'm sorry that you have to do this alone, without us by your side. but that's our dream, right?" jonghyun's voice shake as he speaks now. he gulps. "minhyun-ah, do well in wanna one. i believe in you. fighting!" 

now, minhyun had the best sleep of his life. with jonghyun's words in his mind and the song he had sung for minhyun, the latter thinks he can do everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i have this kind of plot since the release of nu'est w's if you !! listen to it and you'll love it for sure !! please love and support nu'est !! they deserve lots of love !! 
> 
> also, wanna one will be debuting soon !!! omg !!! i'm so excited and nervous !!! let's all support them !!! 
> 
> ps. u can request pairings!! just comment down !!
> 
> yell at me @samhwi_twts on twt


End file.
